Potter Reading Potter
by rburch
Summary: This is a simple oneshot, that comes from the idea, What if Harry could read Harry Potter? It's very short, and complete at this time, but if enough reviewers ask, I may continue it.


Author's Note: I didn't come up with Harry Potter (I wish I had, but that's beside the point) Harry, and his friends are the creations of Joanne Kathleen Rowling. In an interview, Rowling said, "The funny thing is that Harry came into my head almost completely formed. I saw him very, very clearly. I could see this skinny little boy with black hair, this weird scar on his forehead. I knew instantly that he was a wizard, but he didn't know that yet." This quote, and a few weird dreams gave me the idea for this story. The portion in _italics_, is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

_When Harry pushed open the tapestry to take their usual short cut to Gryffindor Tower, however, they found themselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as if glued together._

_It was as though something large and scaly erupted into life in Harry's stomach, clawing at his insides; hot blood seemed to flood his brain, so that all thought was extinguished, replaced by a savage urge to jinx Dean into jelly. Wrestling with this sudden madness, he heard Ron's voice as though from a great distance away._

'_Oi!'_

_Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked round._

'_What?' said Ginny._

'_I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!'_

'_This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!' said Ginny._

_Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return, as the new-born monster inside him was roaring for Dean's instant dismissal from the team._

'_Er … c'mon, Ginny,' said Dean, 'let's go back to the common room…'_

'_You go!" said Ginny, 'I want a word with my dear brother!'_

_Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene._

'_Right,' said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, 'let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron –'_

'_Yeah it is!' said Ron, just as angrily. 'D'you think I want people saying my sister's a –'_

"_A what?' shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. 'A what exactly?'_

"I wish she hadn't included that bit," Harry Potter turned at the voice, closing the book bearing his name, and smiled as Ginny settled into the lounge chair with him, a stack of letters in her hand.

Harry kissed her and said, "There's a lot I wish wasn't included, but overall, I think you and Hermione chose the right person to tell the tale. Even if I still have no clue what gave you two the idea."

Ginny laughed, "It was an experiment, the whole Voldemort thing made a lot of muggles suspicious, we thought that if there was a book out, then anyone talking about magic would be ignored. We didn't even know if it would work, the spell was just supposed to put the basic idea in her head. Anyway, it's her talent as a writer that made them so popular."

"So, what's in the mail today?" Harry asked.

"Usual stuff," Ginny said, "Ten letters asking you to reconsider becoming Minister, and a round dozen asking us to rejoin the team for this years World Cup."

"Heard from Ron?"

"Yeah, now that the Cannons' Season is over, they're visiting Hermione's parents for the week, but they still haven't decided when they want to have the wedding."

"Why did it take them this long?" Harry asked, "They've been together for years."

Ginny laughed, "Take another look through that book you're holding, it'll explain it for you."

"Yeah," said Harry, "But look at us, three kids, nice house, you'd think they'd have settled down by now."

Ginny glanced across the garden to where their twin boys Sirius and James were busy trying to break into the broom shed, while their younger sister Lily watched, "Yes," she laughed, "I can't imagine why spending time here makes them hesitant about having children."

"Hey," Harry said, "You're the one that got Fred and George to baby sit, not that Ron is much better. You know I caught him reading my date with Cho to them as a bedtime story?"

Ginny smiled, "Well, you can't blame them for everything, look what we got up to, and by the way, you better change that to four kids and a nice house."


End file.
